There are presently two popular models for calculating royalty rights in Internet downloaded music or software. One model is a classical point of sales approach, calculating a royalty right for each download content. The other model is a classical point of use approach, calculating a royalty right for each use of a downloaded content. Given the current bandwidth capacity for downloading large volumes of contents, there is a need in the art for a method that will substantially preserve royalty owner rights while simultaneously allowing consumers access to large volumes of contents. More specifically, there is a need in the art to substantially preserve royalty owner rights in the context of large volumes of contents, which are comprised of many smaller contents deriving from a plurality of discretely separable royalty owners.